L'ange des enfers
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Duo, un démon juste arrivé aux enfers, fait la rencontre d'Heero, un ange ... pas très angélique ! Histoire d'amour impossible ! Mais fin heureuse ! Finish !
1. Un accès au Paradis

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Amours impossibles ... ( wah ! trop fort ! )

**DISCLAIMER**

Tohru : Voilà !

Les G-boys, perplexes : ...

Tohru, avec un grand sourire béat : ...

Les G-boys : ... brrrrrr ...

**L'ange des Enfers ( en voilà, un titre qui tue ! )**

**Introduction**

Duo se réveille. Il se retrouve allongé sur un sol dur et brûlant.

Duo : _... ou suis-je ..._

Des vapeurs en sortent.

Duo : ... kof kof ... _pas très accueillant ..._

Il se relève.

Duo : ...

Il y a du feu partout, la chaleur y est toride. C'est une sorte de grotte. Des démons et autres diables s'amusent. Ils mangent des restes de cadavres cuits. Duo est dégoûté. En hauteur, on trouve des chambres avec des coussins et des lits sculptés dans la pierre. Au dessus d'une d'elles, il y est gravé "Duo Maxwell".

Duo : _... moi ?..._

Il y monte par des escaliers en colimaçon. Sa chambre, au moins, lui plait. Il s'allonge dans son lit, complètement désemparé.

Duo : ...

Une diablesse entre dans le périmètre. Elle est habillée avec un bikini minuscule en cuir et les cheveux bruns, très longs et bouclés. Elle est très sexy. Mais trop sexy au goût de Duo.

La fille : Salut ... tu viens d'arriver, non ?...

Elle s'assoit sur les genoux de Duo. Mais celui-ci la repousse.

Duo, paniqué : Quququ...qui êtes-vous ?!...

La fille : Moi ? Je suis Lucifer.

Duo : ...!?!

Lucifer : Je sais, ça surprend ... tout le monde me représente comme un homme ...

Duo : ...

Lucifer : Je te cherchais partout ! Je dois t'expliquer les règles de ces lieux ! Alors ... il y en a deux !

Duo, perplexe, et toujours un peu inquiet : ...

Lucifer : Ne rien refuser de moi !

Duo, pétrifié : ...

Lucifer : Et ne jamais aller à la lumière.

Duo : ... mais ... y a pas de lumières, ici ...

Lucifer : Si ... un accès au Paradis ...

**Chapitre 1 : Un accès au Paradis ...**

Lucifer : Cet accès est interdit. Toute infraction sera sévèrement sanctionnée.

Duo : ...

Lucifer, langoureusement : À plus tard, Casanova ...

Elle part tranquilement vers son trône de pierre, en bas, sculpté entre les flammes.

Duo, serrant sa couette contre lui : _... m'v'là aux Enfers, maintenant ..._

Il se lève et regarde les autres diables en bas. C'est un peu l'anarchie, et il se sent comme invisible, car personne ne fait attention à lui. Il se penche vers l'ouverture ... il bascule et tombe.

Duo : AAAAAH !!!

Il se relève, mais se sent un peu sonné. Tous ses confrères le regarde.

Un diable : Waah ! Un nouveau !

Ils se marrent.

Lucifer : Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell ! Il vient d'arriver !

Ils regardent tous Duo avec un sourire carnassier.

Duo, paniqué : ...

Un fer ardent se plaque contre son dos, consommant sa peau.

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

On le tient des deux côtés par les bras, et on l'attache à des cordes, pour l'immobiliser. Un diable immense, un géant, apporte des ailes noires de chauve-souris. On les lui plaque contre sa chair à vif, avant qu'un autre diable, plus petit et plus vieux, met à les coudre son dos avec un os et le nerf carbonisé mais solide d'un cadavre en guise de fil. Il tremble. Il sent les ailes s'intégrer dans son corps, comme les racines d'une plante parcourant son système nerveux ... une souffrance atroce. Il finissent par le lâcher. Il tombe à terre. Ses ailes battent un peu toutes seules, par nervosité.

Lucifer : ... bien ... c'est déjà mieux ...

Elle le regarde, amusée. Duo lève la tête.

Lucifer : ... accueillez-le comme il se doit ... faites ...

Ils l'attrappent et l'attachent sur un bloc de pierre, avant qu'il n'aie pu réagir. Ils allument un feu autour de lui. Duo se débat comme il peut, mais cela ne sert à rien. Il transpire comme pas possible, la chaleur le brûle, mais le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'est pas blessé, ni rien. Il a juste des sensations. Les diables se moquent de lui. Il pleure et hurle de douleur.

Duo : _... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?... sortez-moi de là ..._

Plus tard, ils le ressortent. Duo est rouge comme une écrevisse, il souffre beaucoup, mais il arrive à marcher, malgré tout. Il regarde Lucifer, avec une expression de plainte.

Lucifer : Tu es coriace ; d'habitude, tous les nouveaux venus s'évanouïssent ...

Duo : ...

Lucifer : Mais tes cris et tes pleurs m'ont amusés !

Duo, en colère, le visage crispé par la douleur : ... pourquoi ... faites-vous ça ?... urgh ...

Lucifer : Pour me distraire.

Elle prend un insecte dans un bol, à côté d'elle, et le mange avec un grand sourire. Elle en prend en autre et lui lance.

Lucifer : Allez ! Mange !

Duo, regardant l'insecte : ...

Il l'écrase. Lucifer le regarde, outrée. Puis elle prend un air amusée.

Lucifer : ... tu me plais, Duo ...

Duo : ...

Il reste planté là. Il lance un regard noir à la maîtresse des lieux. Il fait battre ses ailes, et décolle du sol. Il s'envole faiblement vers sa chambre. Il s'allonge sur les couvertures et, fatigué, il s'endort.

µµµµµµ

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Duo est arrivé aux Enfers et, c'est le cas de le dire, il vit un enfer. Non seulement, il est torturé régulièrement, mais en plus, il s'ennuie à mourir quand ce n'est pas le cas. Il reste, toute la journée, allongé sur son lit. Il est "tard", et tous les diables partent se coucher, même Lucifer. L'environnement s'assombrit. D'habitude, Duo s'endort toujours avant que cela ne se produise, tellement il était fatigué. Mais cette fois-ci, il a du mal à s'endormir. C'est alors que, au loin, une grande lumière descend du plafond. Il plisse les yeux, car elle est aveuglante.

Duo : _... c'est étrange ..._

Intrigué, il quitte sa chambre et vole vers la lumière. Elle est aveuglante. Il regarde en l'air. Il y a une ouverture.

Duo : _... serais-ce ..._

Il regarde autour de lui. Personne. Furtivement, il se dirige jusqu'à l'ouverture. C'est un décor de rêve. Des nuages partout. Mais ce décor a l'air vide. Il regarde plus à gauche. Un ange, sur une chaise, lit tranquilement. À côté de lui, une corbeille de fruits. Duo se sent pris d'une légère migraine.

Duo : _... ce mec ... j'ai une impression de déjà vu ..._

Il est malgré tout très impressioné. Il observe l'ange avec envie. Mais celui-ci l'a remarqué. Duo prend peur.

L'ange : !!!

Duo : ...

L'ange : ... que faites vous là ?...

Duo : ... je ... euh ... vous en avez de la chance !

Il redescend un peu sa tête, pour se cacher.

L'ange : ...

Il s'approche de Duo et s'accroupit vers l'entrée.

L'ange : Non. Je m'ennuie comme pas permis et ce bouquin est une merde monumentale.

Duo : ... Duo Maxwell ...

L'ange : Heero Yuy.

Duo : Ouais ...

Heero : Alors ... c'est bien, les Enfers ?

Duo : Une horreur. Je suis la tête de turc, ici. En plus, Lucifer est une femme écoeurante ... elle m'a dragué quand je suis arrivé, berk ...

Heero : ... ah ...

Duo : Et le Paradis ?

Heero : Un enfer.

Duo, avec un demi sourire : ...

Heero : Y a personne. Que des vieux chnocks qui regardent Derrick le dimanche soir.

Duo : MDR

Heero : T'as vu Jésus quand t'as été jugé ?

Duo : Et je lui ai demandé de peindre un de mes pets en vert !

Heero : lol

Duo, sérieux : Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me suis retrouvé en bas comme par hazard. Même pas passé par le purgatoire.

Heero : Ouais. Moi non plus, j'l'ai pas vu.

Duo : Et St Pierre, il ressemble à quoi ?

Heero : Bah ... un p'tit blond qui colle aux bask' d'un grand ange châtain aux plumes noires ... cet ange a une coiffure bizarre, d'ailleurs ...

Au loin ...

St Pierre : Mais, Trowa, s'il te plaît !

Trowa : Non, y a pas de tomates farcies à midi, et non, je ne te préparerais pas le repas **nu** sous mon mini tablier rose !

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero et Duo : PTDR

Duo : Au moins, tu t'marres ! St Pierre est un vrai guignol !

Heero : C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas toujours comme ça ...

Duo : ... hum ... dis ... où t'as trouvé ce livre ?...

Heero : Dans la bibliothèque.

Duo : ... tu peux m'en proposer un ?...

Heero : ...

Il part. Duo est content de la nouvelle rencontre qu'il vient de faire. C'est le premier ami qu'il se fait. En fait, il ne se souvient plus de sa vie passé, de tout avant sa mort. Heero revient avec un manwha.

Heero : Tu aimes les BD ?

Duo : ... euh ... ouais ...

Heero : Celle-là est bien. Si il te plaît, je te passe la suite.

Il lui lance le bouquin.

Duo, rattrappant le manwha : ... "Demon's Diary" ?...

Heero : C'est assez drôle. Pour compenser les tortures.

Duo, avec un sourire : Merci.

Heero : ...

Duo : ... bon, faudrait que j'y aille, sinon, je vais me faire incendier ...

Heero : Ouais.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Ils restent là, pendant 10 minutes à se regarder.

Duo, les joues roses : ... euh ... faut vraiment que j'y aille là ...

Heero, légèrement impassible : Ouais.

Ils se regardent encore, longuement ...

Duo, rouge : ... j'vais y aller ...

Heero, un peu rouge également : Hn ...

Ils restent figés, fixés par leurs regards.

Duo, cramoisi : ... bon ...

Il s'en retourne. Heero le regarde partir, avec regret. Ca s'est passé si vite ...

Duo, en train de lire dans sa chambre : ... pffff ... n'importe quoi !... lol ...

**Tsusuku ...**


	2. Un ange nommé Heero Yuy

Tohru : C'est bien ? J'espère que ça vous plaît ! C'est une idée que j'ai depuis un certain temps et finalement, je la mets en oeuvre. N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques ! Mais soyez indulgents !... je suis mignonne, moi ... snif ... Allez ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Un ange nommé Heero Yuy ...**

Heero, en train de lire le livre : ... "les fleurs de l'infini passion les enrobèrent d'amour jusqu'à la pointe de leurs cheveux" ?... c'est nul ...

Duo, par le trou : Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !!! J'ai fini le bouquin !!!

Heero, surpris : ... OO ...

Duo : C'est trop génial !!! J'veux la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite euh !!!

Heero : ... hn ...

Il part chercher le volume 2 et lui amène vite fait.

Duo : Merci !

Heero : De rien. Bonne lecture.

Ils lisent tranquillement, l'un assis à côté du trou, l'autre juste en dessous du trou. Duo prend du plaisir à sa lecture. Heero, lui, s'emmerde ferme.

"Kotori et Toru s'embrassent longuement, comme deux amants enflammés, devant l'arbre aux fleurs rose passion..."

Heero, perplexe : ...

Duo : Eh ! C'est quoi ton bouquin ?

Heero : Un truc à l'eau de rose très chiant.

Duo : ... et ... pourquoi tu le lis si c'est très chiant ?

Heero : Parce que je vais m'faire tuer par St Pierre si je le lis pas.

Duo : lol

Heero : C'est pas drôle.

Duo : Ecoute ... tu m'le passes, j'le lis à ta place, j'te raconte l'histoire, et comme ça, j'pourrais te revoir en bonne santé ...

Heero : T'es sûr ? J'ai pas envie que tu t'emmerdes ...

Duo : Eh oh ! ( on rentre du boulot ? ) J'ai déjà lu des centaines de daubes, alors c'est pas pour une de plus ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Il lui passe.

Duo : Allez, va chercher un autre bouquin.

Heero part et revient avec un livre de Science-Fiction.

Duo : Ah ouais ... j'vois le genre de lecture ...

Heero lui sourit et commence le bouquin. Duo, lui, commence le livre que son compagnon de lecture lisait avant.

Duo, ironique : Les premières lignes me passionnent déjà.

Heero : J'te l'avais dit.

Duo, regardant Heero : ... bon ... bonne lecture, alors ...

Heero : À toi, surtout.

Duo : T'inquiètes ! J'vais l'dévorer, ton bouquin à la con !

Heero : lol

Ils restent là, à lire tranquillement, à partager leurs sensations.

Duo : ... Heero ...

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Tu te souviens ... de ta vie sur Terre ?...

Heero, négatif : Hn.

Duo : Moi non plus ... pourtant ... j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ...

Heero, pensif : ... hn ... moi aussi ... en réfléchissant bien ... mais je ne sais pas quand ...

Duo : ... ouais ... moi non plus ...

Heero, se repenchant sur son bouquin : ...

Duo : ... c'est bizarre ... c'est comme si on n'avait vécu qu'ici, et nulle part ailleurs ...

Heero : ... t'as raison ... c'est zarb' ...

Duo : ... tu sais ce qu'on peut faire ?...

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : ... se raconter les souvenirs qui nous reviennent ... t'en pense quoi ?

Heero : ... hn. Ce serait une bonne idée.

Duo et Heero, synchros : C'est cool.

Puis ils lisent. Au bout d'un moment, Duo ferme le livre.

Heero : ?

Duo : ... ce livre ... je l'ai déjà lu ...

Heero, se demandant finallement à quel genre de mec il a à faire : ...

Duo : ... j'ai suivi ... un bac Littéraire ... et on devait l'étudier ... qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me faire **chier** ... je ne m'étais jamais autant ennuyé en lisant un livre ...

Heero : ... un bac Littéraire ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... moi aussi ... j'ai suivi un bac Littéraire ...

Duo : ... tu penses qu'on étaient dans la même classe ?...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... attend ... ça me revient ... j'étais à Manhattan ...

Heero : ... Manhattan ... non ... ça me dit rien ... mais je pense à une ville japonaise ... Tokyo, je crois ...

Duo : ... ouais ... on ne s'est pas rencontrés à l'école, alors ...

Heero : Hn ...

Duo : ... hum ... bon, j'te raconte la fin !

Heero, attentif : Hn.

Duo : En fait, Toru se fait engloutir par le sûtra des 7 mondes sacrés à cause de la liaison interdite qu'il entretient avec Kotori, et le grand Tokuhara épouse Kotori de force.

Heero : ... c'est tout ?...

Duo : C'est tout.

Heero : Mais c'est une merde.

Duo : Jusqu'à la fin !

Heero : ...

Duo, lui tendant le livre : Tiens ! Tu pourras en parler avec ce **cher** St Pierre !

Heero, prenant le livre : Ouais. Merci. Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à supporter le p'tit blond de service.

Duo : lol

Heero : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, dans ses pensées en regardant Heero : ... hi hi hi ...

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo, rouge, revenant à ses esprits : Euh ... rien !

Il se gratte nerveusement la tête.

Duo : Bon ... je vais p't'être rentrer, moi ...

Heero : T'as encore du temps.

Duo, tenté de rester : Euh ...

St Pierre, au loin : Que fais-tu, Heero ?

Heero : Finalement, je crois que non.

Duo : Ouais. On se voit demain, hein ?

Heero : Hn. À demain.

Duo s'éclipse. St Pierre vient voir Heero.

St Pierre : Que fais-tu ?

Heero : Rien.

St Pierre : Tu as toujours eu une fascination pour les Enfers. Un jour, ça va te porter malheur !

Heero :_ ... non ... je ne pense pas ..._

St Pierre : ...

Heero : ...

St Pierre, avec une tête de benet : Tu as fini le livre ?

Heero : Ouais ...

Aux Enfers ...

Duo :_ ... allez ... j'ai une bonne BD à lire, moi !_

Il croise Lucifer qui, visiblement, n'est pas très contente.

Duo : Ah ... salut !

Il essaye de s'en aller, mais elle le rattrappe.

Lucifer : **OÙ** étais-tu !?!

Duo : J'étais ... au pipi-room !

Lucifer : Tu te fous de moi !?! Tu étais au bord du Paradis !!! Je le sais !!! Ca se voit sur son visage !!!

Duo : ...

Elle prend le livre.

Lucifer, regardant le livre : ... c'est quoi, ça ?...

Duo : ...

Elle le jette au feu, sous le regard choqué de Duo.

Lucifer : Qui te l'a donné ?

Duo : Personne. Je l'ai trouvé. Il a dû tomber du trou...

Lucifer : REPONDS !!!

Duo : ...

Elle le lance contre un pillier. Il tombe à terre.

Lucifer : Qu'on le torture !!! Je veux le voir suer de douleur !!!

Des démons viennent attacher le faible Duo avec des cordes au dessus des flammes. Il sent ses entraîlles attirées fortement vers le sol. Seuls ses ailes paralysées, maintenues par les cordes, soutiennent son corps. Un diable, un mastodonte de muscles, le fouette avec une lanière de cuir.

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Lucifer : Souffre, sale cafard !!!

La lanière de cuir fouette Duo jusqu'au sang.

Duo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Lucifer : Tu resteras ici !!! Pour l'éternité !!! Tu ne mérites que la souffrance !!!

Duo : Connasse !!!

Lucifer : Vas-y !!! Insulte-moi !!! Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour m'affronter !!! Tu es trop faible !!! Tu ne peux que m'injurier !!!

Duo : ESPÈCE DE SALOPERIE !!!

Lucifer : Continue !!! Ha ha ha !!!

Duo : TU TE CROIS IRRESISTIBLE, ALORS QUE T'AS LA TÊTE QUI RESSEMBLE AU CUL D'UN BABOUIN !!!

Lucifer, outrée : COMMENT CA !?!

Duo : T'ES PIRE QU'UNE VIEILLE MOMIE !!!

Lucifer : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MOMIE !!!

Duo : ... ha ... ha ha ... c'est qui ... finalement ... le plus faible ... de nous deux ?...

Lucifer : TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE !!!

Duo : ...

Elle prend des sangsues dans son bol d'insectes et les lance sur Duo. Il les sent lui sucer le sang, il se sent se vider ...

Duo : _...Heero...au secours..._

Au Paradis, Heero écrit. Le soir tombe, chez lui.

"De grandes ailes noires s'étendirent sur son dos. Il vola vers le ciel, dans l'espoir de retrouver ..."

Heero : ...

"... son ami l'ange lecteur."

Heero : _... c'est bien comme ça ..._

Il ferme son livre, intitulé "L'ange et le démon". Il vient juste de le commencer. Une cloche sonne.

Heero : ... ah ...

Il vole vers une table au loin. Il y a beaucoup de plats très appétissants et de fruits. Mais Heero se sert très peu. Il ne mange pas beaucoup. St Pierre, lui, mange avec grand appétit, avec Trowa qui le regarde tendrement.

Heero : ...

Après le repas, il part continuer le livre de Science-fiction qu'il aime tellement au bord des Enfers, comme toujours. Au moins, ce livre-là, il a rien de chiant ! Mais il a du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, car il entend des cris. Il a l'habitude des cris, mais ces cris-là, il les reconnait ...

Heero : _... Duo ..._

Il est inquiet. St Pierre vient le voir.

St Pierre : Ca ne va pas ?

Heero, la gorge un peu prise : Je ne sais pas ... c'est la première fois ... que ...

St Pierre : ...

Il prend Heero dans ses bras.

Heero : _... lâche-moi, espèce de blond ..._

St Pierre : ... ne pleure pas ...

Heero : _Je...pleure ?!...bordel...que font-ils à Duo ?..._

St Pierre : ... je t'ai dit ... que tu ne devais pas rester ici ...

Heero : ...

St Pierre, pensif : ...

Trowa arrive.

Trowa : ...

St Pierre : Ah ! Trowa !

Trowa : ...qu'est-ce...que tu fais ?...

St Pierre, lâchant brusquement Heero : Je le consolais ! Il se sent un peu seul, le pauvre ! Ha ha ha ...

Trowa : ... ouais ...

St Pierre saute au cou de Trowa, qui passe ses bras autour de lui avec un visage inexpressif ( qu'il a toujours, d'ailleurs ... ).

Trowa : ... fais pas n'importe quoi ... je vais finir par devenir jaloux ...

St Pierre : Oui oui, je sais !

Trowa, regardant Heero : ...

St Pierre : Tiens ! Et si tu faisais une partie de Scrabble avec nous ?

Heero, qui n'a pas trop envie : ... euh ...

Malheureusement, St Pierre le prend par le bras et l'emmène de force ! Pauvre Heero ...

µµµµµµ

Mais le sort de Duo est bien pire. Il s'est évanouit sous la souffrance des sangsues. Il s'est réveillé, plus tard, complètement faible. En se moment même, il dort dans sa chambre, le temps que son corps refasse du sang.

_** Dans une pièce, Duo nettoie une arme à feu. Il est dans sa chambre, dans la résidence principale des mafieux américains. La routine d'un tueur à gages qui n'a pas de mission. Un homme de la mafia vient le voir. **_

**_L'homme : Maxwell ! Vous avez une mission !_**

Duo : ...

Il se réveille en pleine nuit dans sa chambre aux Enfers.

Duo : _... j'ai fait un rêve ... étrange ... mais ... j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vécu ..._

Il se sent bizarre.

Duo : _... est-ce que c'est pour ça ... que je suis ici ?... j'aurais été ... un mafieux ... eh ben ... si je m'y attendais ..._

Il lève son buste. Ses blessures ont disparues, sauf dans son dos.

Duo : _... qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire pour le livre ?..._

Il regarde à l'extérieur. Tous les démons sont endormis. Ses yeux se lèvent vers l'accès au Paradis.

Duo : _... tant pis pour les tortures ... je veux le voir ..._

Il vole, un peu faible encore, vers le Paradis. Il se place juste à l'entrée.

Duo : ... Heero ... t'es là ?...

Pas de Heero.

Duo : _... je vais l'attendre ici ..._

Un ange châtain passe et le remarque. C'est Trowa.

**Tsusuku ...**


	3. Un destin partagé

Voilà ! Alors, cette suite ? Et cette fin à la con ? Vous en voulez encore ? Eh ben va falloir attendre ! XD

Pour le moment, envoyez-moi vos reviews ! J'en veux une tonne ! 10 par lecteurs ! ( euh ? j'ai encore déliré, désolé ... ) Enfin bref ... donnez-moi votre avis ! Merci de suivre cette fic !

**Chapitre 3 : Un destin partagé.**

Duo : _MERDE !!!_

Trowa : ...

Duo, pétrifié : ...

Trowa : ... c'est toi qui fréquente Heero ?...

Duo : ...

Trowa : ... hum ...

Il s'en va.

Duo : _... oh non ... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... il va prévenir St Pierre et Heero va ... non ! C'est de ma faute ! Je ne veux pas qu'He..._

Heero arrive.

Heero : ...

Il court vers l'entrée des Enfers et s'agenouille.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait !?! Tu vas bien !?!

Duo : ... c'était éprouvant ... mais je vais bien ...

Heero, inquiet : ... je t'ai entendu hurler ...

Duo passe sa main à travers le trou pour prendre celle d'Heero.

Duo, rassurant : Ne t'inquiètes pas ... ça va ...

Heero, un peu rouge : ... hn ...

Il rentre sa main, qui est un peu bleue. Elle reprend sa couleur normale.

Duo : Il fait froid, chez toi !

Heero : Non, il fait même bon ...

Duo : T'es vachement réchauffé, dis donc !

Heero : ...

Duo : ... euh ... je voulais te dire ... pour le livre ... il ... enfin ... Lucifer l'a jetté dans les flammes ...

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu vas bien, c'est le principal.

Duo, heureux de la réaction d'Heero : ...

Heero : _... St Pierre va me trucider ..._

Trowa repasse.

Heero et Duo, pétrifiés : _... repérés ..._

Trowa : J'ai trouvé un divertissement pour St Pierre. Vous pouvez discuter sans être dérangés.

Heero et Duo, soulagés : ...

Trowa : ...

Il part rejoindre St Pierre.

Heero : ... raconte-moi tout en détails ...

Duo : ... oui ...

Il raconte tout : les coups de fouets, les sangsues, et même les insultes.

Heero, dégoûté : ...

Duo : ... et il y a eu ce rêve ... qui m'a révélé mon identité sur terre ...

Heero : Alors ?

Duo : En fait, j'étais tueur à gages dans la mafia américaine !

Heero : ... ah ... on dirait pas ...

Duo : J'ai été le premier à être surpris !

Heero : J'imagine.

Duo, voulant mettre une bonne humeur dans la discution : Et toi ? Rien de spécial ?

Heero : ... j'ai commencé un livre ...

Duo : Cool ! Et ça parle de quoi ?

Heero : ... de quelque chose ...

Duo : Tu veux pas m'le dire ? Cachotier !

Heero : Non. Tu verras quand j'aurais fini le premier chapitre.

Duo : Mais euh ! Je veux savoir euh ! 

Heero : Sois patient.

Duo : T.T

Heero : ...

Duo : Il est sympa, Trowa !

Heero : Ouais. Je m'entends bien avec lui.

Duo : Tu sais pourquoi il a les plumes noires ?

Heero : J'en sais rien. St Pierre doit le savoir.

Duo : Ouais. Mais c'est le seul qui est comme ça, c'est bizarre !

Heero, en pleine réflection : ... hn ...

Duo réfléchit, lui aussi. Mais une idée lui vient en tête.

Duo : T'as du papier et un crayon ?

Heero, surpris : Oui ... bien sûr.

Il part en chercher et il lui amène.

Duo : Merci !

Il prend ce que lui a amené Heero. Il s'en est pris aussi.

Duo : Tu vas écrire, toi aussi ?

Heero : Oui. J'ai un peu d'inspiration pour un poème.

Duo : Tiens ! Moi aussi ! On peut l'écrire ensemble, si tu veux !

Heero : ...

Duo :

Heero, rougissant un peu : ... si tu veux ...

Il écrit un vers. ( attention : pour lire le poème, sachez que ce qu'écrit Duo est en rouge, et ce qu'écrit Heero est en bleu. )

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel"

Duo : ... hum ...

Il prend le papier et marque quelque chose. Il le rend à Heero, qui lit.

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels."

Heero : ...

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux"

Duo : _... la rime va être dure à trouver ..._

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux

Caresse d'une légère brise ma joue."

Heero : ...

Il ne sait pas quoi marquer. Duo rougit, et continue.

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux

Caresse d'une légère brise ma joue.

Mon coeur s'envole quand je sens"

Heero, rouge : ...

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux

Caresse d'une légère brise ma joue.

Mon coeur s'envole quand je sens

la chaleur de ta présence."

Heero et Duo se regardent, tels des homards.

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux

Caresse d'une légère brise ma joue.

Mon coeur s'envole quand je sens

la chaleur de ta présence.

Mon amour pour toi"

Duo, cramoisi : ...

"Tes yeux bleus comme le ciel

sont pour moi comme éternels.

Un sentiment pur et doux

Caresse d'une légère brise ma joue.

Mon coeur s'envole quand je sens

la chaleur de ta présence.

Mon amour pour toi

ne cesse de s'accroître."

Ils partagent un regard d'amoureux, quand une lumière surgit dans les Enfers.

Duo, déçu : ... je vais me faire repérer ...

Heero, déçu aussi : ... hn ...

Duo : Allez ... salut ...

Heero : Salut ...

Duo s'en va. Heero le regarde partir. Il aurait voulu qu'ils aillent un peu plus loin, c'était bien parti ... il commence à faire nuit au Paradis, et il est fatigué. Le poème à la main, il part se coucher. Il le relit plusieurs fois, avant de s'endormir.

_** Heero, habillé en costard cravate, part dans un grand manoir. Il y a des hommes en noir partout. Des mafieux. Leur "boss" l'attendait à l'entrée. **_

**_Le "boss" : Bonjour, Heero, mon vieil ami !_**

**_Heero : Bonjour, Antonio._**

**_Antonio : Viens par ici, je dois te montrer quelque chose ..._**

_** Il l'emmène dans une grande salle. Il y a des trophées partout. Il prend une boîte, l'ouvre et lui montre ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. **_

**_Antonio : Ceci est un héritage que je tiens de ma grand-mère ! Ca a beaucoup de valeur pour moi ..._**

**_Heero : ... hn ..._**

**_Antonio : J'aimerais que tu le livres à San Francisco, chez mon cousin Giovanni. Il en a grand besoin !_**

**_Heero : ... de l'encens ?..._**

**_Antonio : Oui, et pas n'importe lequel ! Un encens très spécial, que j'offre aux grandes occasions ..._**

_** Il rit légèrement. Heero regarde l'encens, en fronçant les sourcils. **_

**_Heero : ... tu peux compter sur moi ..._**

_** Plus tard, dans son appartement ( qui est à 5 minutes du manoir de Antonio ), Heero examine le colis. **_

**_Heero : C'est bien ce que je pensais ... de la cigüe ..._**

_** Il la regarde longuement. Il ne veut pas les donner à Giovanni, avec qui il tient une relation très amicale. Mais que va-t-il en faire ?**_

_**µµµµµµ**_

_**6 jours plus tard, il part au manoir le soir, incognito, avec un masque sur la bouche et des gants en plastique. Il sait qu'une réunion est en train de se dérouler. Il se cache derrière la porte de la salle, qui est entrouverte ( c'est l'été, et il fait une chaleur insupportable ). Un meuble est installé à côté de cette porte. Dans une de ses mains, il y a les encens. Dans l'autre, un paquet allumettes. Il place les encens derrière le meuble et, délicatement, les allume un par un. Ceci fait, il sort le plus discrètement du manoir. Il s'en est sorti. Il a vengé son meilleur ami. Il part chez lui, tranquillement, après s'être débarrassé de son masque et de ses gants. **_

Heero : ...

Il se réveille avec un mal de tête.

Heero : _... quel rêve étrange ..._

Il passe sa main sur son visage.

Heero : _... j'espère que Duo n'a rien ..._

Au contraire, Duo est martyrisé. Depuis le début de la journée ( de la nuit pour le Paradis ), il subit toutes sortes de tortures, les plus affreuses qu'il puisse exister. Son pauvre corps, et son âme aussi, en ont pris un coup. Il se sent comme mort. Une deuxième fois ( trop fort ! ). Dans sa chambre, il s'effondre sur le lit, et s'endort aussitôt, sous la souffrance.

**_L'homme : Maxwell ! Vous avez une mission !_**

**_Duo : ..._**

_** Duo descend voir Antonio dans le salon. **_

**_Antonio, dans son fauteuil, le dos tourné à Duo, fumant un gros cigare : Te voilà, Duo ..._**

**_Duo : Oui, boss._**

**_Antonio : Il y a 6 jours, j'ai donné un colis à Heero Yuy, pour qu'il le livre à Giovanni. C'étaient des encens au poison mortel. Pour son anniversaire._**

**_Duo : ..._**

**_Antonio : Je viens de recevoir Giovanni au téléphone. Il n'a pas reçu les encens. Heero nous a trahi._**

**_Duo : ..._**

**_Antonio, se tournant avec son fauteuil vers Duo : Je veux que tu le tues._**

**_Duo : Oui._**

**_Antonio : Je ne sais pas où il est en se moment, mais je sais qu'il sera chez lui à 20H. Attends-le là-bas, et reviens ici pour la réunion après ta mission. Même si tu arrives en retard._**

**_Duo : Bien._**

_** Le soir, il monte à l'appartement. Il regarde une photo d'Heero, dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage, il ouvre la porte de l'appartement avec une épingle. Il visite l'appartement. Il est grand. Il y a un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, et une chambre. Il entre dans la chambre. Il y a un ordinateur, beaucoup de livres. La maison est vide. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit déjà là. Mais pas encore. Soudain, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Duo sort son arme. Il l'attend. En effet, Heero entre dans la chambre. Il voit Duo. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il le regarde. C'est fini pour lui. Duo lui tire une balle en plein coeur. Heero tombe à terre. Son tueur le regarde en train d'agoniser sur le sol. Ses yeux se ferment lentement. C'est bon. Il est mort.**_

_**µµµµµµ**_

_**Plus tard, il entre dans le manoir. C'est extrèmement silencieux. Il part ranger ses armes, et se dirige vers la salle de réunion, quand il sent une odeur enivrante, mais suffoquante. Il se précipite au point de rendez-vous. Tous les mafieux convoqués sont morts. **_

**_Duo : ... qu'est-ce que ..._**

_** Il tousse fortement. Sa tête s'allourdit. Sa vue baisse. Il a mal aux yeux. Son pouls faiblit. Il tombe à terre, les yeux larmoyants, et vit ses derniers instants ... **_

Duo, se réveillant en sursaut : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Il a tué Heero. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Lui seul. Personne d'autre. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Non. Il l'a tué, sans état d'âme. Il éclate en sanglots. Il ne sait plus comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'excuser. Mais se qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

Duo : ... pourquoi ... pourquoi ... Heero ...

Il aimerait le voir, mais il n'ose pas. Pas après ça. Mais il l'aime trop. Il ne sait pas comment faire. Il prend son courage à deux mains, et part vers le Paradis. Heero, inquiet, l'attendait.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Duo : ... rien ...

Heero : Réponds !

Duo : ...

Duo se met à pleurer. Heero est un peu perdu. Il aimerait le consoler, mais il n'ose pas.

Duo : ... excuse-moi ... je suis désolé ... je suis désolé ...

Heero : ... désolé de quoi ?...

Duo : ...

Il sort son buste des enfers et, le coeur emballé, embrasse Heero doucement, qui est surpris de sa réaction si soudaine. Duo, après son baiser, le regarde avec des yeux à la fois amoureux et tristes. Il a les larmes aux yeux, encore.

Heero : ...

Duo, caressant la joue de Heero : ...

Il prend une teinte bleue.

Duo : ... Heero ... je suis gelé ... que se passe-t-il ?...

Heero, inquiet par l'état de Duo, qui commence à claquer des dents : ...

De petits cristaux se forment sur le corps du démon. Il est en train de se transformer en statue de glace.

Heero, poussant Duo dans les enfers : Tu gèles !!!

Les mains d'Heero entrent en contact avec le monde de Duo.

Heero : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il les retire, souffrant beaucoup. Elles sont rouges, complètement brûlées. Mais la fraîcheur du Paradis soulage et soigne ses blessures peu à peu. Duo, lui, dégèle.

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Au loin, St Pierre les regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Trowa est avec lui. Ils s'approchent d'eux.

Duo et Heero : ...

St Pierre : ...

St Pierre se met à pleurer. Trowa le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Heero : ... Duo ...

Duo : ... c'est de ma faute ... excuse-moi ...

St Pierre : Ne vous excusez pas ...

Les deux amants se sentent très mal. Que va-t-il leur arriver, maintenant ?

**Tsusuku ...**


	4. L'amour les réuniratil ?

Pourquoi St Pierre s'est-il mis à pleurer en les voyant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Heero et Duo vont-ils pouvoir se trouver ? Ou alors sombreront-ils dans le chaos ? Ou une toute autre punition les attend ? Vous saurez dans le quatrième et dernier chapitre !

J'aimerais vos reviews ! Dites-moi tout ! Vos coups de coeur et vos coups de gueules ! Je suis à vous !

**Chapitre 4 : L'amour les réunira-t-ils ? ( ce titre ... on dirait les feux de l'amour ... hirk ! lol )**

St Pierre part en courant. Trowa le suit, après avoir lancé un regard à Heero et à Duo signifiant "Ne vous inquiétez pas".

Duo : ...

Heero : ... je vais m'en occuper ... je te promets que tout se passera bien ...

Duo : ...

Heero part pour voir St Pierre.

Duo : Heero ...

Heero, se retournant : ... ?...

Duo : ... est-ce que ... quoi qu'il arrive ...quoi que je fasse ... ou que j'ai fait ... tu m'aimeras toujours ?...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... moi ... je t'aime ...

Heero vient le voir, s'accroupit devant lui ...

Heero, avec un sourire tendre : ... bien sûr ... pourquoi ?...

Duo : ...

Il hésite à lui dire l'identité de son assassin. Heero attend.

Duo : ... pour rien ...

Heero, qui sait qu'il lui cache quelque chose : ... hn ...

Il part. Duo, désespéré, l'attend au bord du Paradis. Heero trouve Trowa et St Pierre ( ça fait 'zarre d'appeller Quatre "St Pierre" ! )

St Pierre, pleurant : ... je le savais ... je le savais ...

Trowa : ... allons ...

St Pierre : ... il n'était pas là-bas par hazard ...

Trowa : ... ne pleure pas ...

St Pierre : ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça ...

Trowa : ... je comprends ... mais ... ils s'aiment, non ?...

Heero : Que se passe-t-il ?

Trowa : ... c'est ...

St Pierre : ...

Il se taisent un moment.

Trowa : ... on leur dit ?...

St Pierre : ...

Il lève la tête vers Heero.

St Pierre : ... sais-tu ... pourquoi Trowa a les ailes noires ?...

Heero : ... non ...

St Pierre : ... c'est que ...

Trowa : ...

St Pierre : ... Trowa était ...

Heero : ...

St Pierre : ... Trowa était un démon, comme ton ami ...

Heero : !!!

Il se jette sur St Pierre.

Trowa : Heero ! Calme-toi !

Heero : Tu sais comment le sauver !?! Dis-moi !!! Comment on fait !?!

Trowa : Heero !!!

St Pierre : JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU AIES À SUBIR CE QUE MOI J'AI SUBI !!!

Heero : Je m'en fous !!! Je veux qu'il soit heureux !!! C'est tout ce qui m'importe !!!

St Pierre : TOUT EN SACHANT QUE SI IL NE REUSSIT PAS À Y SURVIVRE, IL SOMBRERA DANS LE CHAOS !?! JE NE VEUX PAS !!!

Heero : ...

Il lâche le blond qui, exténué, continue à pleurer. Trowa le serre contre lui.

Heero : ...

St Pierre : ...

Heero : ... que faut-il faire ?... j'aimerais en parler ... avec Duo ...

St Pierre : ...

Plus tard, Heero va voir Duo, accompagné de St Pierre et Trowa. Il est anxieux.

Duo : Alors ?

Heero : ... tu peux devenir un ange ... comme Trowa ...

Duo : ... Trowa était ... un démon ?...

Heero : ... hn ...

Trowa, regardant Duo : ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ... il faut faire un pacte avec Lucifer ... et traverser une épreuve ... enfin ... si on peut dire ça comme ça ...

Duo : ... quelle épreuve ?...

Heero : ... un genre ... de torture ... pour nous deux ...

Duo : ...

Il lui explique le déroulement de "l'épreuve".

Duo, sous le choc : ...

Heero : ... alors ... que décides-tu ?...

Duo : ... et toi ?...

Heero : ... je ne sais pas ... je ne veux pas risquer ta vie ...

Duo : ... hum ...

Heero : ...

Duo : ... si après, je suis heureux ... que je n'ai plus jamais à souffrir ... et que je vive avec toi pour toujours ... alors j'accepte ...

Heero : ... tu es sûr ?...

St Pierre, ravalant sa salive : ...

Duo : ... oui ...

St Pierre, angoissé : ... alors ... je vais m'arranger avec Lucifer ...

Il joint ses mains, et les sépare, laissant une lumière s'échapper de ses mains. Elle tombe doucement dans les Enfers. Lucifer, dans sa loge, la voit au loin.

Lucifer : ... ça fait longtemps ...

St Pierre se tourne vers Duo et Heero.

St Pierre : Attendez-moi ici.

Il se dirige vers un nuage. Il plonge sa main dedans, puis son corps tout entier à l'intérieur.

Heero : M...

Trowa : Il n'y a que lui qui peut entrer.

St Pierre se retrouve dans une salle couleur prune, illuminée par un lampadaire, avec une table et deux fauteuils.

Lucifer : Salut, Pierrot !

St Pierre : Bonjour, Lucifer ...

Ils s'installent dans les fauteuils.

Lucifer : Alors ... tu veux me livrer un petit joujou en plus ?

St Pierre : Non. Je viens pour...

Lucifer, chantonnant : Au clair de la lune...

St Pierre : Ecoutez-moi !

Lucifer : Ouais, ouais ...

St Pierre : J'aimerais ... prendre un de vos démons ... en faire un ange ...

Lucifer : Comme tu as fait pour ton **cher** Trowa ... et ... il s'agit de qui ?

St Pierre : ... il s'appelle Duo, je crois ...

Lucifer : Ah ! Duo Maxwell ! J'y tiens beaucoup ... cela dépend du compagnon ...

St Pierre : Heero Yuy.

Lucifer : Heero Yuy !?

St Pierre : ...

Lucifer : Mais c'est une faveur que tu me fais là !...

St Pierre, inquiet : ...

Lucifer : ... je sens que je vais m'amuser ...

St Pierre, très anxieux : ...

Lucifer : Amène-les moi tout de suite !

Elle lui passe une fiole avec un liquide violet à l'intérieur.

Lucifer : Je vous attends en bas ...

Et elle se retire, avec un sourire carnassier. St Pierre regarde la fiole.

µµµµµµ

Heero, Duo et Trowa l'attendent. Le maître du Paradis revient.

Heero : Alors ?

St Pierre, lui passant la fiole : ... bois la moitié de ça ... il m'en faut aussi ...

Ce que fait Heero. St Pierre avale le reste.

Heero : ... et maintenant ?...

St Pierre, à Heero et Duo : ... suivez-moi ...

Il entre dans les Enfers, avec Heero et Trowa.

Duo, à Trowa : ... comment ...

Trowa : Je peux survivre dans les deux mondes, grâce à mon ancienne forme ...

Duo : ...

Le regard de Duo se tourne vers Heero. Il est tout près de lui, il sent sa chaleur. Celui-ci lui prend la main doucement.

Duo : ... merci ...

Heero : ...

Il l'embrasse rapidement.

Heero : ... ça va aller ...

Duo : ... hum ...

St Pierre, après un moment : ... bon ... on y va ?...

Heero : Oui.

St Pierre : ... bien ...

Ils descendent dans les profondeurs, vers les flammes et la lave en fusion. Ils se posent sur un banc de terre, faisant une ligne droite entre deux coulées de lave. Le sol brûle. Il y a environ 50 mètres de parcours, sans rien dessus. Lucifer appraraît entre eux deux. Elle coupe à chacun une mèche de cheveux avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire "ouf" et les regarde dans sa main. Ils brûlent.

Lucifer : Le pacte est accompli !

Tous les diables, en spectateurs tout autour d'eux, comme dans une arène : OUAIIIIIIIS !!! sifflements PTDR

Lucifer fait téléporter Heero, Trowa et St Pierre à un bout, Duo à l'opposé. Puis, elle s'envole vers son trône.

Lucifer : Voici les règles !

Les diables hurlent de joie et de rire. Les invités paniquent.

Lucifer : Duo, tu vas devoir rejoindre ton ami, en subissant une souffrance atroce partout sur ton corps ... tu devras résister ... ne pas tomber dans la lave ... aller jusqu'au bout ... Heero, tu devras le voir subir toutes ces horreurs, et en partager quelques unes avec lui ... des blessures psycologiques ... tu devras le regarder jusqu'au bout ... mais si tu n'y parviens pas ... tu sais ce qui attend ton petit ami ...

Duo : ...

Heero : ...

Lucifer : Que le spectacle commence !

Duo fait quelques pas vers Heero, sans difficultés. Lucifer tend sa main vers Duo et fait un geste brusque.

Duo : ARGH !!!

Il sent une douleur insupportable dans tout son corps. Il tombe par terre, se gigotant dans tous les sens. Heero aimerais le secourir, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger : il est paralysé. Il regarde Duo se tortiller, approchant de la lave, puis s'en éloignant, ramper vers lui en transpirant, avec un visage déformé par la souffrance.

Heero : ... Duo ... relève-toi ... n'abandonne pas maintenant ... tu peux surmonter ça ...

Duo commence à se relever, tremblant.

Heero : ... allez ... c'est très bien ...

Il se tient debout, marche en boitant, en tremblant encore plus.

Lucifer, déçue : ...

Elle tend sa main vers lui un deuxième fois et la crispe.

Duo, dans un bout de souffle : !!!

_** Dans l'appartement, Duo pointe son arme à feu vers Heero, sans éprouver aucun scrupule. Heero le regarde, pétrifié. **_

Heero :_ ... ce n'est pas ..._

Duo secoue sa tête, ses larmes montant aux yeux.

Duo : ... non ... pas ça ... s'il te plaît ... Lucifer ... je ne veux pas ...

Lucifer : ... c'est plus amusant comme ça ...

_** Duo tue Heero, sans état d'âme. **_

Duo, tombant à genoux aux sol en planquant ses mains sur son visage : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !?!

Heero, complètement horrifié : _... je suis mort ... à cause de ..._

Duo hurle en pleurs. Il est persuadé qu'Heero va l'abandonner. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Et rien que de savoir ça, il y avait de quoi se torturer l'esprit. Heero, lui, ne sait comment réagir. C'est Duo qui l'a tué ... pas un autre, lui ... mais il l'aime, il ne peut pas le laisser ... pourtant ... c'est lui qui ... Duo était prêt à lâcher. Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, maintenant qu'il sait ...

Lucifer : Alors, tu abandonnes déjà ? Tu n'es pas très coriace ...

Duo : ...

_** Le natté regarde le japonais agoniser, jusqu'à la fin. **_

Heero : ... je ...

St Pierre et Trowa, très inquiets : ...

Heero : ...

Il regarde la victime complètement amorphe se laisser envahir par la douleur qui le ronge ...

Heero : ... Duo !

Duo, levant sa tête vers lui : ...

Heero : Je m'en fous que tu m'aies tué ! On ne se connaissait même pas !...

_** 1 an avant le meurtre. **_

**_Antonio : Voici, mes serviteurs ... mes agents ..._**

_** Il présente tout son personnel à Heero. **_

**_Antonio : Et voici Duo Maxwell, mon tueur à gages._**

**_Duo : ... bonjour ..._**

**_Heero : ... hn ..._**

Heero : ... et je sais que tu étais un tueur à gages !!! Je viens de m'en souvenir !!! Tu ne l'as sûrement pas fait de ton propre chef !!!

Duo : ...

Heero : Alors continue !!! Ne me laisses pas !!! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !!!

Duo se sent plus léger. Il ne sent presque plus sa douleur. Il sent une chaleur au fond de son lui. Courageusement, il se relève et avance de plus belle, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à son seul désir : rester pour toujours aux côtés de son amoureux.

Lucifer, écoeurée : Mais...que...

Elle renforce son attaque corporelle sur Duo. Il sue, le chemin est plus dur pour lui, mais cela ne fait rien. Il est déterminé.

Lucifer : ...pourquoi avance-t-il toujours ?! Il est pourtant faible !!!

Il s'approche d'Heero ... de plus en plus près ... de plus en plus ... encore plus ... toujours plus ... jusqu'à tomber dans ses bras qui n'attendaient que lui ... il le serre fort.

Duo : ... enfin ... je peux ... te serrer ... contre moi ...

Heero, renforçant l'étreinte : ...

Duo : ...

Il s'endort, doucement. Trowa et St Pierre sont attendris par la scène. Ils sont aussi très soulagés. Lucifer, elle, regarde ailleurs. Visiblement, elle boude.

St Pierre : Alors ... tu l'appliques, ce pacte ?

Lucifer, avec un regard en coin sur St Pierre : ...

Elle se tourne vers Duo et lui lance un sort. De grandes plumes noires et soyeuses poussent sur ses ailes et les recouvrent entièrement. Ses griffes deviennent des ongles. Sa peau devient normale.

Heero : ... merci ...

Lucifer : Ne me remercie pas, petit merdeux !

Elle s'envole jusqu'à son trône.

Lucifer : Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Heero : ... oui ...

Il colle bien Duo à lui et s'envole au Paradis. Les deux accompagnateurs le suivent ...

µµµµµµ

Duo : ...

Il ouvre les yeux. Il est allongé sur un lit à la couverture en duvet. C'est une chambre très agréable. Un bonne odeur de fleur lui traverse le nez. Elle est douce et subtile. Il y a une table avec des feuilles de papier, une plume et un encrier. Des doigts longs et fins frôlent son visage. Il se retourne.

Duo, avec un sourire rayonnant : ... Heero ...

Heero : Bonjour ...

Duo : ... tu es si beau ...

Heero, heureux : ...

Duo, fermant les yeux : ... mon ange ...

Heero le regarde tendrement. Il passe une main sur son visage, pose ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux, le serre doucement contre lui, et s'endort comme lui. Au loin, St Pierre et Trowa les observent.

St Pierre : ... ils sont heureux ...

Trowa : ... hum ...

St Pierre : Laissons-les dormir ... ils ont besoin de repos ...

Trowa : ... oui ... on va lire ?...

St Pierre, se collant à lui : Pourquoi pas ?

Ils partent à la bibliothèque. Heero et Duo vivront heureux pour l'éternité ... plus rien ne les séparera, même pas les Enfers ...

**Fin !**

Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'est une fic qui se finit bien ! Voilà ! Maintenant, envoyez-moi vos reviews !

À plus, et bonne lecture sur Fanfiction !

**Tohru**


End file.
